


Two Steps From The Sidewalk

by Takechi



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Feelings, Guilt, Hate to Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rough Kissing, Sadness, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takechi/pseuds/Takechi
Summary: "I am two steps away from the sidewalk. Catch me if you can"Kevin knows that the world around him is changing. It's breaking down and he is crumbling with it. After the missionaries are excommunicated, he has a lot of feelings and problems to think about, and Connor isn't helping. He begins to feel lost again and starts to run away from the man that he used to be.His fears are relentless and everyone seems to be happy and content. Except for him. Nothing is ever enough for the great Kevin Price.





	1. Chapter 1

“I am never merry when I hear sweet music.”

Kevin's merriness was severley downgraded when the first chimes of Connor's succinct song swarmed the mission hut, causing him to roll over and shove the thin pillow over his hesd as the tapping of heel against creaking floorboard grew ever so agonisingly close to his and Elder Cunningham's bedroom. Could they possibly even call themselves Elders anymore? Were they even worthy of that anymore? The click of the doorknob shattered his little daydream and the ever so happy Elder McKinley had peered round the door, a patronising giggle sounding to the two half - asleep boys who were busy marinating in their warmth and sweat from sweltering Ugandan nights.

The lens flare that glistened from the window pierced McKinley's freckles , hazy streaks of blinding light shimmering across his skin even more as he marched over to the curtains, his fresh but sharp inhale and exhale stimulating a low groan from Kevin's side as sunlight flooded into the room. The agonising burst of light which smothered both men's eyes caused a gasp as the pain simmered in their eyes before they were thankfully opened.

"C-Connor!" Arnold's screech hit new volumes , surprising Price just a little "What the heck?!

"It is still Elder McKinley to you. I'm still the district leader , remember , I know that we have been shut down and everything , but all of my rules still stand. And that means following at least most of the mission rules. "Connor paced over to Arnold , bending over him and shaking him gently but firmly "Elder Cunningham, if you dont get up , I may put you on cleaning duty today. I want you up.”

"Ugh" Elder Cunningham choked , pushing back the covers. He looked bedraggled , his glasses placed miscellaneously on the table as he peered round for them. He ran a small ,plump hand through his hesd of thick , dark curls and bresthed a sigh of relief as McKinley turned to see a fast asleep Elder Price.

"Elder." Elder McKinley's stern voice stirred Kevin slightly "Elder Price." He sighed , balling up his fists as the irritation began to slowly settle in "ELDER PRICE" He scolded before the other slowly and nonchalantly sat up .

"What?"

"It is time to get up."

"Oh."

“Well , what the heck do you mean by that?” Connor’s time few less irritated and more curious . Or was easy to see the clear contast in tone that had been previously used when waking up Srjols to when Connor had been waking up Kevin . He peered at him , leaning forwards and placing a cool fleshed back of the hand over Elder Price’s forehead “Hm.” He pursed his lips together and folded his arms , his brows furrowing “You haven’t got a temperature and it doesn’t feel like you are burninf up. This may be just a case of simple laziness .” His melodic voice giggled with Elder Cunningham as he took a corner of the duvet and tugged the duvet off Elder Price , causing the taller Wlser to hiss due to the sudden temperature drop.

“What the hell was that for?!” Price sneered , not even caring that he was only wearing his temple garments in front of his companion and District Leader. His head was fluffed up and pretty , although didn’t plan on telling right now because it would probably boost his ego even more. He ran his hand through the others hand , inhaling and exhaling the air slowly as the rich , light strands of coconut and cherry blossom scented hair part and made way for his freckled fingers . Kevin had a look on his face that just screamed humiliation but Connor wondered if he liked having his hair done. Realising the situation that he had just put himself in by stroking Kevin’s hair , he abruptly withdrew his hand , muttering some half arsed apology in a faint whisper .

Elder Price sighed , turned over and shut his eyes , the neglected duvet covers on a heap at the edge of his bed , covering his feet a little bit but still expelling a lot of warmth . Connor also sighed inaudibly once Kevin’s face was out of sight and he turned to Arnold with an eye roll.

“He is never a morning person.” Arnold shrugged “Never had been , I don’t think.”

“Well I don’t care!” Connor grumbled , his pale face blushing a faint strawberry shade as he went round the side of Kevin’s bed and squatted. Although he was small , having exercised for an hour a day as part of the missionary routine has built up his muscles a fair bit and he easily tipped Elder Price out of bed with a triumphant smirk “There.” He pursed his lips and looked at the writhing and exhausted creature on the floor.

“Leave me alone!” Kevin squawked , glaring up at Connor with a scowl.

“You have five minutes until breakfast. I would suggest that if you want to eat this morning , you will get dressed fairly quickly” McKinley gave Kevin a look before he left the room.

Kevin sighed , leaning back against Feb floor and looked at Arnold. This was the first day where he wouldn’t have do any scripture study or go out and preach to the villagers and it felt wierd . Yes, the past couple of days had been stranhe for him but this truly was a change and he wasn’t exactly very excited about changing the environment that he would be working in.

Arnold only shrugged in reply , picking up his temple garments “Should we bother?”

Kevin bit his lip and kept his on “I am still a Latter-Day Saint.” He muttered and smiled at Arnold “There are certainly gonna be a lot of changes around here.,, Starting with the fact that if McKinley dares to boss me about , I swear I’ll-“

“You’ll do what? Sulk about it like you do?”

“That wasnt what I was going to say actually... And anyway , why are you in such a bad mood. It’s normal for me but not exactly for you...”

“I like sleep too.”

Kevin strolled out of the bedroom , his ears pricking up at the muttering that was taking place between the other Elders at the breakfast table . His eyes were drawn to a pot of freshly brewed coffee and he was immediately attracted , wandering over to grab a mug , keeping his head unusually low. Zelder soon joined him , also not being a morning person . He muttered a low “Morning” to Kevin and before the other could reply , went off to join the rest of them. Kevin resented the fact that everyone was so close to each other, apart from himself and Arnold . Arnold had Nabalungi and that was enough for him . But not Kevin , he was forced to join in with the other Elders , although he was certain that there a mutual dislike between everyone and himself . Elder McKinley tolerated him and that was okay. 

“Ah , good morning Kevin!” Chirped a happy Elder Thomas , freezing Kevin in his tracks .

“Don’t call me Kevin . It’s Elder Price to you , Poptarts” He muttered , almost glaring at the shorter one who was peacefully sat in the cluster of missionaries at the breakfast table . Kevin had a short temper and no matter how many times that he tried the YouTube techniques of counting to ten and breathing to calm himself , it never seemed to work. Someone would make fun of him or just happen to get on his last nerve and it drove him crazy sometimes .

“Woah , calm down Grumpy.” He then heard Elder Michaels titter to the others.

“Can you not be such a prick at this early in the morning?”Kevin growled

“Hey , mommy McKinley , calm your bitch down.” Elder Michaels retorted , sparking a flurry of giggles.

“Yeah , go on Elder.” Kevin leaned on the work surface , glaring straight into Connors soul, almost as if he was challenging him, stimulating an exasperated groan from Connor . Connor got up and quickly flashed a knowing look to the others before wandering over to Kevin and patting him on the back.

“Come on , Elder. We know you aren’t a morning person but you’ll be happier once you get some food inside of you.” He gave Kevin a small but encouraging smile.

“Or maybe he needs something else inside of him...” Elder Michaels whispered to Elder Zelder , causing them to burst out laughing . Zelder coughed , a small whisper of “Connor” escaping as he coughed.

Kevin snapped and stormed over , pulling his fist back and prompted with a shocked squeal from Connor , slammed his balled up fist into Michael’s nose with all his strength. The shorter one screamed bloody murder and clutched at his nose with a yell of “MCKINLEY!” . Elder Zelder was pale, his eyes wide and his whole body shaking as he hugged the wounded Elder.

“ELDER PRICE!” The whole room jumped and Kevin froze in his tracks , his head still reeling in anger and his blood boiling inside his veins. “MY OFFICE. NOW!” Connor didn’t look angry ; he looked furious, his peachy skin blushing red with fury , clashing horribly with his strawberry blonde locks. Kevin pursed his lips together , going a cherry-red immediately as his eyes flickered between a bawling Elder Michaels and a fretting Zelder and a livid Elder McKinley. There was a moment of brief silence that seemed to last years , silent except from low sobs coming from Elder Michaels. In that moment , his eyes glanced up to Connor with a sympathy- seeking glance that was completely thrown off by the harsh glare that was returned . Connor’s eyes were no longer a soft blue that matched the cloud - blushed Ugandan sky but a cool, crisp shade of white-blue ; sharp as ice which cut right through Kevin’s rich oaky orbs. The sunlight shimmer over his irises which made them glint with anger and exhaustion.

Soon enough , McKinley had turned sharply around and had paced away , the brutal tap of his heels against the dilapidated hut floorboards the only thing to be heard until Poptarts started a low murmur of a conversation with Elder Church.

All eyes were on Kevin and he despised the only moment where he didn’t have everyone’s attention.

He didn’t realise until now but his fists were still scrunched up into balls of frustration. Kevin sighed.

“Whatever the heck he makes me do,” Kevin’s words were pierced profusely with venom as he scowled at Elder Michaels “You can bet your ass that you deserved it and that I am not apologising for that.” He stalked away from the table with only a chuckled “Ooooh~” from the rest of the Elders. He didn’t want to hear what Connor had to say to him , whether it was angry and that Connor was going to scream at him again , or whether it was more like a hecking therapy session with Connor’s brilliantly acted fake sympathy for him.

He almost didn’t want to go in , but if he lingered out there for too long in the direct sight line of the kitchen , they may make fun of him again. Deciding not to knock, he pushed open the door and peered in , noticing that Connor had chosen to sit at his sofa rather than at the study desk . There was a much more casual atmosphere around the two of them but Kevin knew in his mind that it was too good to be true and that Connor was going to preen at him before the yelling started .

“Elder.” Connor said coolly, raising one perfectly groomed ginger eyebrow as he started at the awkward looking Kevin who was standing in the doorframe.

“I thought we were not Elders anymore . “ Kevin retorted , not realising that he had just completely contradicted what he had said to Michaels earlier.

“For the purpose of this conversation, I will call you Elder Price and you will call me Elder McKinley, okay?” Connor’s tone was frosty and biting against Kevin’s embarrassed and therefore quite a bit more gentler tone. “Now , can you please tell me the reason why you decided to assault Elder Michaels?”

“You were there. You know as well as I do.” Kevin said bluntly , folding his arms and frowning at Connor.

“Wow, congrats on picking up on that! Do you want a medal?” Connor’s voice was dripping in sarcasm and it startled Kevin just a little . The taller boy slowly wandered into the room and collapsed onto the sofa , as far away from Connor as humanly possible, “But why did you do that? I can’t exactly read minds if you didn’t figure out already...” 

“He was making fun of me!” 

“Oh my Gosh, Kevin! Why do you have to punch someone just because they were making fun of you ?!” Connor got up and started to pace around in an irritated manner “Was it because they were talking about me?! Me and you?!” He paused , his eyes narrowing at Kevin as he waited for an answer: 

“No, actually it wasn’t...” Kevin sighed , looking straight back at him. “I just don’t like it when people tease me! E-Especially when they are saying sexual things...” he tailed off , his eyes flickering to his lap instead whilst Connor sighed back and sat down on the sofa , a little closer to Kevin . 

“Please do not hit anyone else. I do not want to be having to call the police on anyone for assault - I heard from loads of the villagers that the prison in Kampala is grim as anything and I don’t think a pretty little boy like you would stand a chance there.” Connor paled at the thought. 

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement. I guess anyway ?” Kevin looked at Connor, who just shrugged in return. 

“... What had been up with you?” Connor finally spoke after an extended silence that had awkwardly passed between the two of them. 

“What?” 

“I don’t know ... You have just been acting really wierd ... Ever since you got here . I mean , everyone is a little freaked out when they first arrive on a mission ... But not freaked out in quite the same way that you are...” Connor edged closer to him . Kevin wanted to push him away so badly. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Somehow I don’t quite believe that , Elder...” Connor muttered . 

“ You try being the best Latter-Day Saint at the MTC , destined to go somewhere and convert many people into the Church and then find out that you have been assigned to Uganda with a compulsive liar ... Someone who had never even read the Book of Mormon before! A-And get covered in blood because a crazy warlord shit someone and then find out hat now I’M being abandoned by my companion and then have him baptise everyone into a cult that he made up!” Kevin cried out , his knuckles gleaming white as they gripped the material of the sofa. “You don’t understand ... So don’t try to understand.” 

“You are correct , I didn’t have any of that when I came here. But that gives you bo right to attack people , I want you to apologise to him for your despicable actions.” 

“I am not doing that .” 

“And why the heck not, Elder Price?” 

“I told him that he deserved it and it didn’t matter whether you put me on chores , but he wasn’t gonna get an apology out of me...” Kevin muttered . 

“Perfect idea! You can scrub the bathroom for the next week for punishment ...” Connor strolled over to his desk , writing it down and slamming down the pen when he had finished , frowning at Elder Price “You know... Although I am the District Leader... I am also your - well - I want to also be your friend. You can tell me things if you feel like you trust me.” 

Kevin stood up , cursing his shaking body in all its sadness and nerves “I am fine . I am perfect , thanks...” He wanted to get out of this room , not wanting it to go into a therapy session . Connor had seemed much angrier out in the kitchen that he actually conveyed here and it made Kevin curious . Connor didn’t really seem like the type to pick favourites so maybe his anger had just been a spur of the moment thing. His face was still burning with all the humiliation and he prayers that Connor would soon let him leave. 

He turned to go , shielding his shamed face from Connors stare and made his way towards the door, 

“Elder Price?” He was stopped in his tracks but he still didn’t turn around . 

“What ?” He mumbled, barely audible for Connor to hear . 

“ Stop attacking the Elders . This is as hard on them as it is hard on you. We are all trying to get through this together and you’re childish behaviour isn’t helping anyone or anything , especially on where you stand .” He seemed exasperated. 

“You don’t understand.... “ Kevin wanted to say , but all that came out was a small “Okay , Elder McKinley.” 

He strolled out, shuttling the door behind himself angrily “You don’t understand anything “ He choked out, tears clouding his vision until it was all blurred and hazy. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh sorry that it’s short but I kinda rushed it - idk I’ve just had a lot of things going on for me right now but I wanted to update.... <3

The slither Of moonlight that ended that night drew slowly into the day , allowing the peaceful Ugandan sun above the village roofs , seeping between the dried out hay that lined the roofs and glimmering over the village as Kevin woke up. He marinated in his own warmth before quietly getting up , making sure not to disturb Arnold whilst he did so. He could hear the distant hatter of the other missionaries at the breakfast table as he calmly and quietly got dressed and made his way down there . His stomach churned , bile raging in embarrassment at what had happened yesterday and he hung his head , the skin around his cheekbones going red. Hisbhead was spinning slightly with the morning pains that usually sprouted as he rose abruptly . He pushed the feeling down and wandered into the kitchen , the sweeping breeze of air conditioning around his arms and causing him to shiver a little. 

He made his way to the sofa , taking no notice of the glances and cautious giggles of the other elders. They could laugh for all he cared . He didn’t care. Prices were strong and independent and didn’t need anyone to rely on . The first time that he had stepped foot in Uganda and seen the brutalities Of Elder B, the summer had been turning into autumn in America and he yearned first just walk under the amber leaves and admire them as they danced elegantly in the breeze. They rarely got sick , rarely were upset and rarely dismissed what other people thought about them. Kevin was tired and sick of the façade that his family kept up and he just wanted to go home and be the good Mormon that for nineteen years , he had pushed himself to be . He knew that he was a good Mormon and just needed to have his faith reaffirmed again . Arguably, the last time that he had decided to do that , he got raped with a book. Thus, Kevin was cautious. But had the best times of his life been with his family , helping out at church and intergrating himself in the happy and loving community , or was it trying not to starve or die of AIDS in Uganda? It was a no brainer. 

He ignored the glares of the other missionaries , save McKinley and made his way to the telephone on the work surface in the kitchen . His cheeks burned cherry - red with shame and self consciousness as he dialled his family landline number, a series of numbers that had been etched into his head since he could remember. The Price’s always to think that their perfect , pretty little Kevin would be abducted and raped for some reason and had cautiously taught both Jack and Kevin about stranger danger.

His hot breath lingered audibly as he heard the beeps of the phone reaching across the other side of the world to Salt Lake City. His eyes were pricking with tears until someone picked up.

“Emily Price , who is this?”

Kevin’s heart almost stopped. He turned and carried the phone back to his room silently , happy that Arnold was with Naba at this moment to give him some space to talk to his parents. As soon as he hurtled himself on his bed, he heard his mother’s voice again from the speaker.

“Who is this?” It was at this moment that Kevin choked out and began to sob “Kevin? Kevin , honey , what’s wrong?- Please don’t cry! You can tell me...”

“I-I’m just happy to hear your voice again....” Kevin finally spluttered , still wheezing from the bout of sobs.

“Aw, sweetie... I’m so happy to hear you as well. How is everything in Uganda ?- is everyone okay?”

“I w-want to come home-“ Kevin gabbled , still crying.

“Oh my gosh - of course you can... But ... there aren’t that many flights from Kampala to Salt Lake City ... I’ll get your dad to put you on the soonest one.”

“Thank y-you Mommy...” Kevin sniffed.

“Is everything alright there?... Why do you want to come home so badly?... I thought you were happy?...” Emily asked , a worried tone in her voice.

“Everything is fine ... b-but I just want to be part of the family again.... To be the Mormon that I used to be. Everything was so much better !” Kevin sighed. “I-It’s just everyone is also just getting on my nerves and I just can’t stand it here anymore. I-I swear I’ll be the best son ever!- I just wanted to see you and Dad and Amy and ...” And Jack “and I just want things to go back to the way that they were meant to be... Arnold will stay here for his girlfriend anyway... Heck , I’ll even get a girlfriend! -“

“Kevin !.... Kevin!...Kev, honey... calm down ... We don’t need you to pretend to be straight...”

“Wait , what?”

“You’re gay.... Aren’t you?....”

Kevin sighed “Bisexual actually....”

“I see.”

And that’s when the line went dead and Kevin slammed the phone down , letting out a strangled cry against his pillow and hugging it close. Maybe he should have stayed at the Generals camp?... No, he would rather not be raped again. The first time was abhorrent enough for him. His skin was drying as the tears dampened his skin in their trails. His face was burning as he wiped the tears from his red cheeks. His mind was a flurry of emotions that he seemed uncapable to contain. He gulped , his fragile body shaking as the cries began to fade away until he felt strong enough to put the pillow down and make himself look pretty again in the mirror.

“K-Kevin?... Best friend?...” He heard a minuscule voice from the other side of the door and Kevin swallowed , wiping his eyes “Can I come in?”

“Yes...” Kevin muttered , knowing that he couldn’t really say no to Arnold . It was his room too. He looked up sadly at the other as the plumper boy waddled and sat down on his bed.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Pft...” Arnold laughed “You know you can’t hide it from me right ? I can tell when you’re happy and when you’re sad and you don’t seem like you’re smiling right now . So what’s wrong ?”

Kevin sighed “Everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay so we are leaving in ten minutes so can everyone just please get ready and we can go...” Connor put his face in his hands and listened in agony to the squabbling that was taking place between the other Elders as Arnold insisted on taking the Star Wars saga to read during the trip.

“It’s not going to fit!”

“Haha , that’s what she said-“

“Zelder , oh my God , Shut up...”

“But I won’t have anything to do during on the whole trip!”

“He whole point of it is that we get to communicate with each other and that we spend time together... As if that is going to happen...”

“Poptarts, please just refrain from being so cynical about this...” Connor whined “Arnold , you’re not taking it and that’s it...”

Poptarts flushed a radiant shade of crimson and muttered something under his breath , probably something about McKinley but only then walked out to the bus. Connor looked tiredly between the others left : Neeley, Zelder, Michaels and Schrader. His eyes flickered viciously between the perpetrators and he let out a small internal sigh and he walked away from them all.

“All I want is for everyone to have a good time and I don’t want you all ruining it with your arguing.” Connor muttered to himself , not loud enough to reach the shamed Elders.

Kevin strolled out in the midst of this and assessed the situation before shrugging and walking to the minibus with his bag. As he got outside , the full brute of the Ugandan sun took its toll on his body and he sheltered his head under his bag. His eyes flickered to the red faced Chris who was sitting inside the bus already but didn’t pay attention to the sulking boy. He took out the battered phone that the church had given him , switched it on to email his friends back at home. He closed his eyes as the rumble of the others missionaries approaching the bus. He urged himself not to snap at someone if they bumped into him and let out a particularly annoying laugh to another Zelder in the process.

The journey was long.

The mangroves were glittering with the fractured light that swarmed the river surfaces , littered with jewelled dragonflies, their fluttering wings streaking over the surface of the water and landing on Kevin’s arm. He peered at it hesistantly before it flew away, terrified by the sudden movement of Kevin’s forearm that it was so happily resting upon. Kevin blinked and it was gone. He trekked onwards , not fazed by the grumbles of Zelder or the munching of Arnold as he ate a packet of crisps. There was an unsettling crunch of grass and sand under his boots but his mind had floated off elsewhere, allowing the sunshine to prick his sensitive skin with heat, spiking the red, raw skin around his eyes so that his eyes watered a little. The scenery was beautiful. Jack would have loved it here.

His train of thought was disturbing by a quick poke to his side and his eyes swivelled downwards sharply. Kevin glanced up at the person and was met with soft oceanic orbs that reminded him of the Adriatic Sea. He did a double take but narrowing his eyes af Connor.

“What?” He asked snobbishly

“Are you okay?” Connor said sweetly , his tone as soft as his irises.

“I’m fine...” Kevin muttered , looking away from him with a quiet huff

The stamping of Connors boots against the earth told Kevin exactly what Connor thought of that response and he had conjured up something snarky to say back before storming off but he decided to just keep walking. The last thing he wanted was to run away , get injured and have to come crawling back to McKinley because he was a sulky child. He prayed to God however that Connor would just leave him alone. He quickly sped away from Connor until he reached Neeley and walked next to him.

Connor was furious at that. How dare he, a new missionary, behave like that? They weren’t proper missionaries anymore but Kevin and Arnold still had only been there for 2 weeks so he still had the authority over them. He knew that Kevin was sulk and cry to himself if he said anything bad enough to him because Kevin was ... confusing. He wanted people to be close to him but at the same time , he resented sympathy and rushed away from it at all costs. He sulked and didn’t want to be touched , but he wanted to be hugged and comforting. That was Kevin , all right. He was ... confusing.

“Shall we just camp out here?” Elder Church’s low pitched voice shattered the crunching silence as he pointed to a small clearing beneath the trees. “It should be big enough for all our things...”

“Ah yes! That is perfect - Thank you - Elder.” Connor said quickly , gently pushing past everyone to inspect the clearing . Kevin looked round , looking for any type of escape route if it came to the worst. 

“Price-“

“What? Oh yeah ... It is nice I guess.” Kevin looked at Connor with a bored stare.

A couple hours passed as the Elders unpacked their things and put up fheir tents with only the loudest of grumbling about the Ugandan sun beating down on their bare skin and the heat and the humidity that made it so much harder to breathe. Kevin slumped down on a tree stump and looked over at Elder Neeley. The stern looking , taller missionary looked at Kevin with a hard stare before wandering over with him and sitting down next to him.

“This sucks.” Neeley muttered under his breath “It really does.”

“I just want to go home.”

“Sooner we all get out of here , the better.” Elder Neeley looked at him “I want to just get wasted. Screw Mormonism , screw EVERYONE!” He huffed. “Hey... we should get out of here.” There was a small glint in the others eyes and Kevin shrugged back , earning an eye roll from Neeley. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Kevin didn’t like the look in his eyes.

Kevin looked at the floor “Fine.” He hummed and got up “Come on, Before Mommy McKinley notices.”

Elder Neeley smirked to himself and grabbed Kevin’s wrist and pulled him away from camp “I’m sure it won’t be far. It won’t take us long to get there.” He pulled the shorter one along with him “This is going to be so much fun!” He sneered and pulled Kevin out of the safety of the clearing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s currently 1:54 am in Qatar because I have just got home... I also wrote this on the plane whilst watching It... see if you get the resemblance! I will probably edit tomorrow because it’s a little rushed and I was tired :)

Kevin hesitantly followed Noah through the winding path that meandered round small lakes , emerald with plants and the beginning of eutrophication. He hissed as the blinding sunlight pierced his eyes and caused him to recoil before catching up to Noah each time the other had sped away from him. Noah turned around , his eyes narrowing sharply as Kevin lurked behind him and he grabbed Kevin’s thin wrist , pulling him along with a smile that Kevin had yet to see before. Kevin loved the way that the shade and the light fractured Neeley’s emerald irises, a kaleidoscope of greens weaving in between each other that cushioned the oaky chocolate of his own. Kevin didn’t care whether Connor and the others were probably looking for them as if they thought Neeley and him were dead or kidnapped. Kevin would probably give his left arm to just escape the world of religion and work and Connor right now. Although at the start, he had thought Neeley to be arrogant , salty and a prick , Kevin now thought that he had judged a book by its cover.

They slowed down to a small cliff overlooking a lake which was littered with birch trees and the faint smell of blossoming new daisies . Kevin squeezed Neeley’s palm tightly as he shut his eyes momentarily to take in the afternoon scent . He opened them as soon as he realised that his hand was no longer full. He whipped his head around to see Noah wriggling out of his clothes down to his boxers, a mischievous glint in his eyes when he looked up at Kevin with a smile. 

“Get them off.” Noah smirked, the skin round his higher cheekbones blushing darkly as Kevin stared at him. He looked Kevin up and down. Kevin didn’t refuse and dashed over to the tree stump where he began to peel off his shirt. When all of his clothes were off and folded onto the stump, he turned around.

The sky had blushed a cross fade of peachy oranges and a fiery red that outlined the yellow of the setting Ugandan sun. Noah smiled weakly as Kevin got changed, noticing how he sunlight lit up Kevin’s tanned face from pale to a darker , smokier shade of caramel. He admired the way that Kevin’s back curved sharply into his butt and Noah yearned to touch it so much. Everything about Price was perfect and he really couldn’t blame Connor for having such an obvious crush on the newest missionary. Noah internally scoffed all the time when Connor was flirting with the oblivious Kevin , which was pretty funny when it was obvious that Kevin didn’t understand af all. He strode quietly over to the other and hugged him from behind.

“Hey...” Noah giggled , stroking his hand along the small of Kevin’s back, roaming a little over the others butt. Oh my gosh, it was as beautiful as he had imagined. He took the others wrist and gently pulled him to the edge of the cliff , about ten or twenty metres above the water. He pushed Kevin gently “Watch and learn!” He sneered , running and jumping down into the water. Kevin let out an excited and terrified squeal and peered over to see whether Neeley had been hurt. He gasped as he failed to see him for a couple of seconds before sighing in relief when Neeley’s wet head popped out of the water with a happy whoop. “Come in! The water is awesome!.... Donf be a pussy!” He screamed back up at the shivering Kevin. 

Kevin rolled his eyes before running and jumping into the lake. He let out a terrified gasp as he plummeted into the water below and appearing with a breathless squeal as he swam up to the surface. Noah swam over and grabbed with from behind with a happy shout. Kevin turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around Noah’s neck instead and his legs around Noah’s hips with a small , rosy smile. Noah buried his face into Kevin’s shoulder , encapsulated in the smoky and wooden smell of the other boy.

“You’re so hot...” Noah muttered “So sexy and beautiful...” He nipped at the sensitive skin of Kevin’s neck as the other let out a whimper. The sky was darkening but the neighs were still as hot. Noah couldn’t take the heat anymore and he carried Kevin to where he could stand easily on the ground. Kevin moaned softly as Noah touched his butt, his thighs, everywhere. It was then that Noah pulled Kevin’s underwear down with one smooth action. As Noah was taller than Kevin, them being the tallest two out of all the missionaries, it was easy to balance the other around his hips. He threw the underwear onto a rock nearby as Kevin pulled him into a passionate kiss , tightening his grip around Noah’s neck. Neeley breathed heavily, feeling his raging erection prod beneath his boxers at Kevin’s entrance. Kevin’s hole flexed a little as Noah pressed against him. “Oh my gosh, baby . Look, I’m so hard for you. That’s how hot you are...”

Kevin let out a long moan , throwing his head back in retaliation. Noah smirked and carried him out of the water and carried him to the stump, sitting down and balancing Kevin on top of his lap. The other , naked and hot in the night , pressed his chest into Noah’s and kisssd him softly. 

“N-Noah!~” He moaned in a low tone.

Noah just nodded in return and lifted Kevin up a little to slide his own underwear off. Kevin gulped as he lined himself up and let out a loud moan as Noah slid him down onto his dick. Neeley himself breathed heavily as he got used to the nice , fleshy heat around his organ. He gripped at Kevin’s waist before lifting Kevin up and sliding him down again, letting out a deep groan. Noah began to speed up, causing Kevin to ride him quicker. The sound of skin against skin slapping as Kevin’s butt slammed against Noah’s thigh made the both of them moan. The feeling of pure pleasure overwhelmed Kevin and it had felt better than anything he had experienced before. Noah pushed deeper, deeper until finally he slammed against Kevin’s prostate. The other practically screamed. 

Sexual desire was extremely new to Kevin , unlike Noah and the unleashing of something that had been pushed down for so long was too much for him. His brown eyes widened, his pupils dilating to succumb the pressure and pleasure that came with this. Noah sped up , letting out a frustrated and pleasured scream as he felt the ejaculation from Kevin spurt over their chests. 

“Oh my God, baby... You make me feel so damn good!... So hot you are , turning me on like this...” Noah groaned in a low tone. He screamed as he finally came into Kevin as Kevin did at the feeling. Kevin clenched around Noah, shutting his eyes so tightly that tears formed in the corners. Noah thrusted into Kevin a couple more times to ride out his orgasm. 

He breathed heavily, lifting Kevin off of him and onto the tree stump when he had finished. Noah admired the way that the ejaculation that seeped out of the others asshole. He sighed , using his shirt to clean up his lap before grabbing his own and Kevin’s underwear to slip them on the both of them. He made his way over to a flat rock and lay down on it, using his other clothes to form a makeshift pillow. 

“Goodnight babe. I love you...”

.....

Connor wasn’t angry. No, that was an understatement. He was fuming with anger at how he had managed to lose two missionaries within the space of ten minutes getting to the camp. He was furious at Noah and Kevin, furious with Uganda and most of all, furious at himself for allowing them to go off into the wilderness. He seethed with worry and anger at what if they had been eaten by lions, fallen off a cliff ... or worse? 

“Kevin! ... KEVIN!!” Connor yelled as he trekked through the trees , looking around frantically. There were two reasons that he didn’t yell for Noah as well. 1. Kevin wasn’t as sensible as Noah and was more likely to get lost or kidnapped or raped than Neeley. 2. He preferred Kevin anyway, although he had been horrible the last couple days. 

His eyes settled on the creek and he pursed his lips as he spotted two half naked figures lying down next to the water and he began to make his way down there instead. He ran down there as quick as he could and scowled as he approached the two of them. His face went white as it clicked in his mind what had vaguely been going on. The only other reason that they could be as naked as this was if they had gotten too hot during the nice but Connor jumped to the worst conclusion. He grabbed some water in his hands and splashed it over each of the sleeping boy’s faces. “What in Heavenly Father’s name do you two idiots think you’re playing at?! I thought you had DIED! How DARE you run off!” Connor screamed at them, strolling over to Noah and shaking him roughly “Noah, I thought you were sensible! What if something had happened to you two?! I don’t want Kevin ... Oh uh... I don’t want you two to be hurt!”

Noah swore “Okay, I get it. Precious little golden boy Price is more special to you... Jesus Christ, get off me...” Kevin looked down, a little uncomfortable about how the both of them were speaking .

“And why the HELL are you both in your underwear?” Connor yelled , pretending that he didn’t know.

“O-Oh we just got lost... and It was really hot...” Kevin muttered in shame 

Connor shook his head. He knew everything that had happened and he was furious at the fact that Noah of all people was able to take Kevin’s virginity. Noah probably wasn’t even that good - but was he therefore calling Kevin a slut? ... Dangit.

Connor sighed , tears welling up in his eyes , spilling down in glossy trails down his red face “L-Let’s go back...”


End file.
